


Le Avventure Poco Acquatiche di Superbi Squalo

by SomeCoffee (Marlene_On_The_Wall)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Homophobic Language, Italian Mafia, Mild Language, Slurs, Violent Language, guys they're mafia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_On_The_Wall/pseuds/SomeCoffee
Summary: Rientrando da una missione, Squalo va incontro a una spiacevole sorpresa... Coca Cola, tinozze e igiene approssimativa. Variafic.





	Le Avventure Poco Acquatiche di Superbi Squalo

Dopo aver affrontato una missione assassina ad alto rischio, si può sperare di tornare a casa vittoriosi e magari anche senza troppe ferite. Ma se c'è una cosa che non si può sperare è di ritrovarsi puliti e profumati. Nella fattispecie, dopo l'ultima missione Squalo tornò che puzzava come il cesto dei calzini sporchi di Levi.

Capirai, tra il sangue (dei nemici, ovvio) attaccato addosso, il fatto che la battaglia era stata intensa e gli aveva richiesto un certo qual movimento, i vestiti di pelle spessa che sì forniscono un po' di protezione senza però impacciare ma la traspirazione non sanno cosa sia, si può dire che Squalo aveva bisogno di una bella doccia. Magari anche due.

Lo spadaccino, entrato nella villa che fa da quartier generale ai Varia, passò prima per la sua stanza a sganciare e lasciar giù la spada, a recuperare un asciugamano e un paio di pantaloni puliti (più che sufficienti per farsi il tragitto di ritorno dal bagno alla camera) e poi si fiondò nel bagno riservato a lui e alle alte cariche della squadra assassina; sì insomma, gli altri quattro disgraziati che come lui hanno a volte l'onore, spesso la sfiga, di essere alle dirette dipendenze di Xanxus, il quale ovviamente ha un bagno tutto suo, nel caso qualcuno se lo chiedesse.

Buttati i vestiti sporchi a terra, Squalo aprì a manetta il rubinetto della doccia, ma da questa non uscì neanche una goccia d'acqua.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Provò con il lavandino, ma ottenne lo stesso risultato. Idem con il bidet.  
  
“VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!”

Quando Mammon raggiunse il bagno Squalo era in piedi, asciugamano legato in vita, che guardava la doccia come se gli avesse insultato la madre.  
  
“Per lavarti dovrai aspettare un po', hanno bloccato l'acqua corrente in tutto l'edificio.”  
  
“Perché?” ringhiò Squalo.  
  
“Stanno cambiando un tubo danneggiato che perdeva. A quanto pare è stato corroso da...” l'Arcobaleno fece una pausa, come se non fosse sicuro di quello che avrebbe detto dopo.  
  
“Corroso da...?”  
  
“...da della coca cola.” disse piano il bambino.  
  
Squalo lo guardò esterrefatto “Prego?”  
  
“Ehi, io riporto solo quello che ho sentito” rispose Mammon un po' sulla difensiva “gli idraulici hanno detto che è stata della coca cola mandata giù da un lavandino. E' assurda come cosa, ma alla fine le tubature di questa villa sono vecchiotte, sarà stata già rovinata e questo è stato il colpo di...”  
  
“Ma chissenefrega, lo sanno tutti che la coca cola è dannatamente corrosiva, corroderebbe un'armatura di adamantio. Quel che mi chiedo io è perché ne è finita giù da un lavandino!”  
  
“Perché era sgasata e faceva schifo.” fu la risposta di Belphegor, arrivato in quel momento, alla domanda di Squalo. Quest'ultimo fece partire una sequela di insulti all'indirizzo del principe, di compagnie produttrici di bevande zuccherose e gassate e di tubi di carta stagnola, il tutto con il suo delicatissimo tono di voce, udibile fin dove finiscono i giardini della villa (e non stiamo certo parlando di un praticello con due piantine di gerani). Bel non prese molto bene le offese contro la sua persona e cominciò a bersagliare lo spadaccino coi suoi coltelli, il quale prese a difendersi usando un bastone con spugna, usato di solito per lavarsi la schiena, a guisa di spada.

Il casino generato fece arrivare anche Levi e Lussuria che avevano tentato, invano, di rimanerne fuori dopo il primo urlo cacciato da Squalo. Separati i due “figlioletti scalmanati”, come ama chiamarli, Lussuria tentò di calmare un ancora più sudato e incavolato guardiano della pioggia rassicurandolo che la mancanza d'acqua sarebbe durata ancora un paio d'ore al massimo.  
  
“Massì, tanto puzzi solo come il pesce che sei, che problemi ti fai?” fu il commento di Levi.  
  
“Cosa hai detto brutto bast...”

Prima che Squalo potesse ricominciare a urlare e menar fendenti con la spugna per la schiena, fece la sua entrata nella stanza anche Xanxus. Mai bagno fu così affollato.  
  
“Come mai tutti in bagno, cos'è, un nuovo giochino di voi finocchi?” il capo dei Varia diede un'annusata all'aria e guardando Squalo disse “immagino che questo tanfo venga da te. Vedi di levartelo di dosso e di tornare ad essere socialmente accettabile entro un'ora.”  
  
“Da quando in qua ti preoccupi della mia igiene personale?”  
  
“Da quando tu devi andare ad un meeting con gli idioti che rappresentano i Vongola e con gli imbecilli di altre famiglie alleate al posto mio.”  
  
Squalo sbiancò, Lussuria e Mammon gli rivolsero un sorriso pieno di commiserazione, mentre Levi e Bel non furono così educati e presero a farsi delle grasse risate a sue spese.  
  
“Cioè, io come faccio... pulirmi... niente acqua... ma aspetta un momento, perché proprio io?”  
sbottò Squalo, riavutosi.  
  
“Perché io non ne ho voglia e tu sei il secondo in comando.” ribatté Xanxus. Levi sembrò ridere leggermente meno a questa affermazione e forse, forse, lanciò un'occhiata piena di invidia verso Squalo.  
  
“Eh certo, non salta mai fuori la mia posizione se non per cose come queste!” sussurrò quest'ultimo.  
  
“Hai detto qualcosa, topo di fogna?”  
  
“No.” disse a denti stretti.  
  
“Meglio per la tua brutta faccia.”  
  
Il boss si voltò e cominciò a uscire “Sappiate però che se il rifiuto non sarà presentabile in tempo debito le sue chiappe non saranno le uniche che prenderanno fuoco.” che, parafrasando, stava a significare 'vi conviene aiutarlo se non volete che vi accada qualcosa di spiacevole'. Detto questo sparì dalla stanza per tornarsene a tormentare qualche povero soldato di basso rango o qualche cameriera maldestra. 

Le espressioni degli occupanti del bagno avevano perso ogni traccia di ilarità, eccezion fatta per Lussuria che con un sorrisetto malizioso chiese, più a se stesso che agli altri, se “chiappe che prendono fuoco” poteva essere inteso come...  
  
“Taci, pervertito” lo zittì Squalo.  
  
“Ma stavo parlando con me stesso, uffa!”  
  
“Stai zitto lo stesso. E togliti quel broncetto dal muso, fai senso.”  
  
“Il principe non ha nessuna intenzione di ritrovarsi col suo regale sedere danneggiato solo perché la sardina qui puzza di morto.”  
  
“Vooooooooi! Non puzzo così tanto!”  
  
Bel lo ignorò e proseguì: “Potremmo trascinarlo in giardino e lavarlo con la canna dell'acqua.”  
  
“Bel, guarda che se hanno tolto l'acqua all'edificio non ce n'è neanche nei giardini” gli fece notare Levi.  
  
“Ah che peccato, avremmo potuto fare come in Pulp Fiction, con Squalo in mutande in mezzo al prato. Poi nel nostro caso avremmo avuto taaaaaanti spettatori, come le cameriere, i sottoposti pezzenti...”  
  
Squalo gli lanciò il più falso sorriso condiscendente che riuscisse a fare “Ma tranquillo moccioso, posso sempre rifare con te un'altra scena del film e farti saltare le cervella sul sedile posteriore di una macchina.”  
  
“Su su, ragazzuoli, basta beccarvi!” intervenì Lussuria, portandosi saltellando tra i due “e cerchiamo di risolvere la cosa. Io direi di lavare Squ a “secco” con cotone e latte detergente, vi posso assicurare che per togliere il sangue sia da pelle che capelli è una vera cannonata!” sottolineò il “vera cannonata” con una sistemata agli occhiali sul naso.  
  
“Ok per il sangue, ma questo qua sa di latte in polvere per bambini. Scaduto. Non credo che un po' di intruglio cosmetico basti a togliere l'odore” ribatté Levi.  
  
Gli altri si voltarono basiti verso di lui e Squalo gli disse “Un punto per l'insulto più creativo ch'io mi sia beccato fino a questo momento Levi, dopo ti ammazzerò come farò con gli altri bastardi qui presenti ma fa nulla, per adesso ti meriti i miei complimenti. MA. Come cavolo fai a sapere che il latte in polvere per bambini puzza?!”  
  
“Mammon.” fu la sintetica risposta.  
  
“Perché annusi il MIO latte in polvere?”  
  
“Perché te lo preparo, nano malefico.”  
  
“Ah, giusto.”  
  
“Tesori miei, cerchiamo di non divagare” si intromise Lussuria, ricevendo un 'tesoro mio lo dici a tua sorella' da parte di Levi che venne prontamente ignorato dallo specialista di Muay Thai “e suvvia, Squalo mica puzza così tanto, ha solo quel lieve... odore di maschio... che... ok, puzza troppo” concluse dopo essersi avvicinato a lui quel tanto che bastava - poco meno di un metro - per poterlo annusare bene.  
  
“Oramai non mi arrabbio nemmeno più a tutti questi insulti, sarebbe un' inutile perdita di tempo e energie” borbottò lo spadaccino.  
  
“Mi sembra ovvio che abbiamo bisogno di acqua e sapone” disse Levi.  
  
“Shishishi, Levi non capisce nullaaaa!” lo canzonò Bel “di acqua non c'è né!”  
  
“Sul serio Levi, siamo qua a discuterne da un pezzo, tutto 'sto casino è nato appunto perché io non ho modo di farmi una stramaledettissima doccia essendo che manca acqua...”  
  
“Manca acqua corrente” si intromise Mammon “ma di acqua in bottiglia ce ne sarà per le cucine. Non ce ne serve poi moltissima, quella che basta per fare un po' di schiuma con sapone e per sciacquartela via alla meno peggio.”  
  
“Esatto, vedo che qualcuno ogni tanto capisce. L'unica cosa è che il nostro bagno non ha una vasca, solo una doccia” fece notare Levi.  
  
“E possiamo scordarci che il boss ci lasci usare il suo. Secondo in comando un cavolo, manco un bagno decente posso avere, posso solo parargli il culo quando lui non ha voglia di lavorare!”  
  
“Ssst, Squ! Che poi ti sente!” disse Lussuria con una nota di apprensione nella voce. Poi però aggiunse con il suo solito sorrisetto malizioso “a meno che, ovviamente, tu non voglia effettivamente che lui ti senta per farti fare quello che aveva promesso poc'anzi.”  
  
“Cosa, darmi fuoco alle chiappe?”  
  
“Esattamente.”  
  
“E cosa ti fa pensare che io ci tenga a farmi dare... VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!”  
  
“Che bravo il piccolo Squalo che ci è arrivato quasi subito!”  
  
“Lussuria, giuro che ti rovino. Ti faccio a fettine talmente sottili che potrebbero sparire tra le fessure del parquet!”  
  
Mammon si intromise prima che la cosa degenerasse ulteriormente “Lo farai a fette dopo che sarai tornato dal meeting a cui devi andare, ci tengo a rimanere con tutti gli organi a posto. Ci dovrebbero essere delle tinozze di metallo giù nelle cantine, le usavano per farci il bucato prima che sistemassero la lavanderia, possiamo usare una di quelle.”

Detto questo si divisero in due gruppi: Levi, Mammon e Bel andarono a prendere le bottiglie d'acqua, mentre Squalo e Lussuria scesero nelle cantine a cercare una tinozza. Prima di uscire dal bagno Squalo si rimise a malincuore i pantaloni e la maglietta sudaticcia che aveva in precedenza lanciato sul pavimento; d'altra parte percorrere corridoi e scendere un paio di piani con indosso solo il suo asciugamano blu di Italia '90 non era proprio consigliabile, anche se (soprattutto perché) Lussuria parve entusiasta all'idea.  
  
Nelle cantine trovarono quel che cercavano: una catasta di catini sufficientemente grandi per poterci lavare dentro un uomo adulto; un po' rannicchiato, va bene, ma non era il caso di fare i pignoli.  
Presero il secondo della pila giusto perché il primo, oltre ad aver dentro una certa qual quantità di stracci, era anche parecchio impolverato.  
La stanza in cui si trovavano era piena zeppa di roba vecchia, probabilmente utilizzata all'interno della villa prima che, una trentina di anni or sono, la ristrutturassero e ci mettessero acqua corrente, elettricità e l'allacciamento al gas. Oltre alle tinozze per il bucato c'erano falci per il prato arrugginite, stufe a legna, una macchina da cucire a pedale e persino dei ferri da stiro a carbone.  
  
“Be', la volta che ci salta la corrente o il gas sappiamo dove andare a cercare” disse Lussuria.  
Squalo annuì con un'espressione vagamente divertita in viso.

Decisero di lasciare il catino lì e, di conseguenza, che il “bagno” si sarebbe fatto in quella stanza: visto quello che c'era dentro era difficile che qualcuno ci entrasse per prendere qualcosa, il pavimento anche se si fosse bagnato non avrebbe costituito un problema e portare il catino fin nel loro bagno sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo. Anzi, visto quanto stava diventando nervoso Squalo col passare dei minuti, più in fretta facevano meglio sarebbe stato.

Cominciarono a salire le scale e incontrarono gli altri tre che gli stavano venendo incontro, però a mani vuote: in cucina non avevano trovato nemmeno mezza bottiglia d'acqua, né liscia, né gassata, né leggermente frizzante. Pareva che parecchie persone nell'edificio, in numero tale da svuotare le dispense, si fossero fatte prendere da una sorta di “panico da mancanza di acqua” ed erano andate a far rifornimento accaparrandosi l'acqua necessaria che gli avrebbe permesso di superare indenni ben – oddio! - DUE/TRE ore coi rubinetti asciutti.  
  
“Nemmeno fossimo nel deserto” borbottò Mammon e Bel fece un paragone tra quelli che avevano preso le bottiglie e quelli che, con il serbatoio quasi pieno, vanno lo stesso a farsi cinque euro di benzina quando c'è lo sciopero dei benzinai di quarantotto ore.  
  
“Invece di fare paragoni scemi vedi di andare a cercare altra acqua, ragazzino cerebroleso che non sei altro!”  
  
“Cos'è tutta questa fretta, triglia, hai così paura che il Boss ti sculacci?”  
  
“Guarda che le darà anche a te, l'ha detto!”  
  
“Ma mai quante ne darà a te.”  
  
“Ragazzi, sul serio, piantatela!” urlò Lussuria. Riottenuta un po' di calma, propose “Possiamo provare a vedere se c'è dell'acqua distillata in lavanderia”.  
  
Risultò essercene rimasta solo una tanichetta da un paio di litri: evidentemente chi non era riuscito a saccheggiare la cucina aveva rivolto le sue attenzioni altrove.  
  
“Tutto questo è ridicolo” commentò Squalo sull'incavolato, esasperato e un pochino terrorizzato andante “com'è possibile che qui, dove dovrebbe esserci l'elite degli assassini, ci siano così tante pappemolli incapaci di superare psicologicamente, neanche fisicamente, la mancanza di acqua per un paio di dannatissime ore?”  
  
“Già” disse Belphegor “urge pulizia” e sorridendo estrasse i suoi coltelli.  
  
Gli altri Varia gli impedirono di andare a fare una strage, beccandosi un paio di coltellate di striscio, e quindi pensarono a cosa usare in mancanza di acqua. In fondo a loro serviva fare un po' di schiuma col sapone e risciacquare. Si divisero e andarono a cercare qualcosa di adatto.

Squalo tentò di strizzare un po' di acqua dai dei panni stesi ad asciugare, ma non ne cavò fuori neanche mezzo bicchierino da grappa. Gli altri, ben meno preoccupati da quello che poteva finigli addosso ma molto di più da quella che poteva essere la ritorsione del Boss se il loro compagno avesse continuato a sapere di fertilizzante, quando ritornarono in cantina avevano messo assieme: due bottiglie di alcool denaturato, tre di vinaccio fetido che stava andando in aceto, una bottiglietta di amuchina, del disinfettante e della soluzione fisiologica. Avevano visto anche un paio di bottiglie di coca cola, ma visti i precedenti avevano deciso di evitarle accuratamente. Con tutte queste meraviglie ci riempirono mezza tinozza abbondante, giusto quel che serviva.

Squalo guardò l'intruglio con incredulità e un po' di paura “Ma starete scherzando”; scoprì che non stavano scherzando affatto quando fu calcato a forza dentro il catino, gridando (implorando) che almeno non gli bagnassero i capelli con quella roba. Cominciò quindi a lavarsi imprecando a tutto spiano, mentre a Lussuria fu dato il permesso di togliergli le macchie di sangue dai capelli con cotone e latte detergente.

Una volta finito il “bagno”, Squalo aveva preso un odore bizzarro, un misto tra distilleria e ospedale, ma almeno non più da balena morta arenata sulla spiaggia.  
Lussuria, con la luce al neon scassata che illuminava in maniera approssimativa la stanzetta, non è che fosse riuscito a togliere proprio tutte tutte le macchie dai capelli, ma perlomeno il grosso era andato via, dandogli un aspetto molto meno splatter. Vennero comunque legati in una treccia “UNA treccia, Lussuria, non ti azzardare!” e Squalo si infilò dei vestiti puliti.  
  
“Bene, ora che sei pronto fila dal Boss, ci tengo alla mia pellaccia.”  
  
“Non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica Levi” disse di rimando mentre si avviava verso l'ufficio di Xanxus. 

Lungo i corridoi parecchie persone che incrociò si fermarono ad annusare l'aria, ma le ignorò bellamente; non aveva certo tempo per insegnargli a tenere il naso fuori dal suo modo alternativo di lavarsi.

Arrivato a destinazione chiese immediatamente dove si sarebbe tenuto il meeting e l'orario preciso.  
  
“Meeting? Non c'è nessun meeting.” disse Xanxus distrattamente, mentre leggiucchiava una serie di documenti sulla scrivania.  
  
“... eh?”  
  
“Che c'è, ora non sei neanche più in grado di capire quel che ti viene detto?”  
  
“Ma...”  
  
“Che odore hai addosso, hai svuotato una damigiana da cinque?” si turò il naso commentando anche con un 'alcolista' detto fra i denti, ma il fatto che lo dicesse con quel ghigno sulla faccia fece capire a Squalo che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
  
“Tu avevi dett...”  
  
Al che Xanxus sbuffò “Non c'è gusto se mi rimani così instupidito” e guardò Squalo dritto negli occhi “quella del meeting era una balla”.  
  
“EH?!?”  
  
“Ecco, come reazione va molto meglio” disse compiaciuto.  
  
“MA!”  
  
Fece le spallucce “Mi stavo rompendo” e si grattò un orecchio.  
  
“TUUUUU AVEVI DETT...”  
  
“E diciamo che volevo trovare il modo di sopportare la mancanza di acqua corrente. Certo, usare Bel come sacco da boxe per essere la causa del guasto sarebbe stato interessante, ma tormentare te è ben più divertente.”  
  
“Brutto...”  
  
“Ah, e già che c'ero ho ordinato di far sparire tutta l'acqua imbottigliata che girava per la villa, giusto per vedere con cosa ve ne sareste usciti voi idioti.”  
  
“BASTARDO!”  
  
“Devo dire che non mi aspettavo tutta questa inventiva, la prossima volta però potreste provare a riempire un secchio con dello sputo”  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!”  
  
Ormai Squalo era diventato paonazzo, con gli occhi lucidi di rabbia, anche se Xanxus amava sospettare fosse per il bisogno di farsi un bel pianto esasperato (idea piuttosto assurda, ma immaginare non gli costava nulla e aumentava comunque la soddisfazione). Superbi uscì dalla stanza imprecando, lasciando dietro di sé una nuvola di alcool e disinfettante e questa volta si fermò a dare una lezione a chiunque storcesse il naso al suo passaggio nel tragitto tra l'ufficio e camera sua.  
  
“Mmm sì, spaccare la faccia a quel malato di Belphegor non avrebbe dato tutta questa soddisfazione. E non mi sono nemmeno dovuto sporcare le mani”

In seguito a Squalo servirono non una, non due, ma tre docce complete per levarsi di dosso l'odore di quello che era stato usato per “lavarlo”, un paio di mazzette per impedire a Mammon di divulgare una serie di foto che lo ritraevano all'interno della tinozza e un quarto d'ora per far capire a Lussuria che no, non poteva fargli di nuovo una treccia e che anzi non avrebbe più potuto avvicinarsi ai suoi capelli vita natural durante.

 


End file.
